The present invention relates to hosiery products, such as panty hose, socks, and footies, trouser socks and knee highs. One embodiment of the invention comprises a hosiery product having sections of cushioning material providing support at particular areas of the bottom of the foot of the hosiery. One elevated cushion layer of material is placed on the arch and one elevated cushioning layer of material is placed on the heel and a plurality of elevated cushions are placed at the ball of foot, providing elevated support at particular areas of the bottom of the foot of the hosiery to alleviate the critical pressure points of the foot, such as the ball, arch and heel of the wearers foot. The plurality of elevated circles at the ball of foot are elevated.
Prior art hosiery includes Patent Application Publication No. 20120227161, which discloses hosiery having a built-in receptacle with an opening for receiving removable and disposable foot cushions. This hosiery device is relatively cumbersome and difficult to adjust rapidly.
There are cushion/support inserts that are to be positioned within a shoe. However, since such inserts are not attached to either the shoe or the wearer's sock, they can become easily dislodged from their desired position.